Kid Temper Tantrum Rescues Joan of Arc
Leland: Hey guys. So today, I bought a strange app called Time Travel. You press a button, and it's suppose to take you some random part in the past. Dad: That is bull. Yeagar: There is now way an app like that time travels! Leland: Well I decided to check it out! Dad: How much did it cost you? Leland: About $3. Carlos: You spent $3 on a app that doesn't work? Leland: Well I was bored! Dad: You were bored? So you decided to burn $3 on that app? Leland: Well I'm gonna press the button and see how it works. Dad: Okay! Leland presses the button Yeagar: See? Nothing! Suddenly, the house fades to black Dad: What is going o- The 4 are knocked unconscious Date: May 30, 1431 Location: Rouen in modern day France Leland: (waking up) w-where are we? Dad: Why does everything look old? Carlos: God darn it the connection here is horrible! Yeagar: Excuse me miss, but where are we? Woman: Who are you people? Man: And why are you dressed so thin and weird? Leland: We're from America, what do you expect? Woman: What's a America? Leland: Gosh these people are too stupid to know what the US is! Dad: Where are we, that what I wanna know! Man: Your in Rouen. Carlos: Where is that? Woman: Normandy. Leland: And what year is it? Man: 1431. Dad: 1431?!?! WE TIME TRAVELED!!! Woman: Time traveled? Leland: We came from the year 2018! Man: That is almost 600 years from now! Woman: What's it like in 2018? Dad: Well it's kinda complicated... ???: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dad: What the hell was that? Leland: Let's check it out! The 4 reach through the downtown area. Here, Joan is tied to a pillar while a Priest starts a fire Dad: THAT'S JOAN!!! Man: Yeah! About time that b**** gets executed! Leland: I have an idea! Leland throws a Bluetooth speaker at the pillar. Priest: What is this? Leland: Now! Leland plays Esskeetit Priest: WHAT THE FREAKING F*** IS THIS DEVILISH MUSIC?!?! Joan: This sounds amazing! The crowd goes insane Crowd: TURN THE DAMN MUSIC OFF!!! Priest: I DON'T KNOW HOW!!! Leland: NOW!!! The 4 untie Joan and run off Priest: OH S***!!! THEY'RE TAKING HER!!! Leland: YOU CAN'T BEAT LIL PUMP!!! The song changes to Lies Yxu Tell Priest: THIS IS EVEN WORST THAN THE LAST ONE!!! Soon, everything fades to black. And everyone falls unconscious Date: 2018 Location: Utah Leland: (waking up) Looks like we're back home. Carlos: Where is Joan? Yeagar: I guess she got lost in the transition. Dad: Well at least we're back home. Carlos: Also, what is this on the news. Nearby in Rouen, a Bluetooth speaker has been found! This is said to be the one that was used in the Joan Invasion, where 4 people used the speaker to play loud and obnoxious music to distract the people and rescue Joan. To this day, it is still unknown what happened to the 4 or Joan. Category:Fanfic Category:Kid Temper Tantrum